


Volcanic Revenge

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after Volkan discovers his origins and goes of on his own to find emotion, Law and Ace come searching for him to get revenge. Not the type of revenge that includes killing the man, no something else. Maybe Volkan can finally find some emotions with the two men. Sexual Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcanic Revenge

It had been a couple of weeks since his short lived time with Luffy, and three weeks since he found his father. Volkan sipped at his rum while sitting in the pub, he left his general coat with his nephew after his decision to travel around and not worry about the Marines for some time. His father, Garp, understood this even if he complained and yelled at first. Already the other General was slapping Volkan about like he did to Luffy.

The Seastone collar was still on, he told Luffy and Garp he wished to leave it on so he could rely on his physical fighting more than his Devil Fruit, and maybe also find what happened to his emotions, Garp said there was nothing in their genes that he knew of that did this so maybe it was something to do with his mother or the Fruit. Nobody knew much about Volkan's power as it hadn't shown up often through the years or in history.

People eyed the man and his terribly scarred face curiously as they felt like they knew him from somewhere, Volkan didn't pay them mind as he coldly looked into his glass as it became empty without him realising, "Another round for the General, barkeeper." A voice Volkan recognised sounded behind him, turning he met the burning eyes of Ace.

Without a word Volkan turned back to the new drink served as Ace sat beside him with his own rum, hearing the man called General made them realise who he was and shiver. Silently they drank until they were finished with two more rounds, Volkan folded his hands in his own way of saying he was done and bowed his head in thanks to the barkeeper, before paying for his drinks and Ace's. Ace looked on with a curious look, what in the name of One Piece was that odd bow?

"Follow me." Not questioning, Volkan followed outside and listened as Ace spoke to him. "I heard you were freed from Luffy's care. What you found must have been good enough for him to let you off after everything you had done."

"Yes." His word was curt and he thought about Garp and Luffy, faintly he could feel happy but it felt diluted and he struggled to grasp it making him give the smallest of sighs.

Ace caught the faint sound and gave Volkan a frown but turned his attention away to walk to where he was currently 'living'. Walking towards the ocean Volkan ALMOST felt surprised as the Heart Pirate's submarine came into view, he blinked slowly as he quickly understood what was going on.

"I see…" Ace looked back at him as if expecting Volkan to flee but the older man followed with hands tucked into his pockets and the calmest of expressions, it made the pirates brow twitch in annoyance.

They walked onto the deck, none of the Hear pirates were in view as they walked into the ships cabin but the General could feel their glaring eyes from the cracks. Inside Law looked up from his palms and gave Volkan a harsh look. "Volkan."

"Law." It was like that day upon Volkan's ship but the power was in reverse. It was Law's turn now. Ace pushed Volkan over towards the desk, his expression one of expectance, he and Law have both waited for this day.

"There will be no words from you unless we ask a question and expect a spoken answer." Law spoke as he stood and rounded his table to stand before the cold looking man, "You will do everything we say, understood?"

Silence, Volkan blinked slowly as he took in the words. Then ever so slowly he dipped his head in submissive like understanding, Law licked his lips and looked over to Ace with a nod. It was time for their revenge on this man.

The pirates quickly removed the man's clothes and eyed his skin, neither had really paid it much mind in their hazy lust. Both winced at the sight, over a quarter of the man's torso was burned, all up his left side along with the scars on his face.

"What are these from?" Law looked at the scars and easily estimated them to be at least thirty years old. But this man wouldn't be much over forty.

"I was eleven, got burned by a level two beast when looking for food."

Ace and Law shuddered, that's right. This man had been born in Impel Down, what a life he lived. To distract themselves from their dark thoughts they removed the man's pants and eyed the slightly hard shaft with mixed feelings. They desired and adored it as much as they feared and hated it.

Ever so slowly, Law reached up and ran a hand down the man's chest. Both Ace and he got surprised when Volkan grunted and seemed to stumble back as if he was hurt, the General had and almost meek look of surprise and awkwardness.

"What? What happened?" This was the first time Law ever saw or heard anything from the usually icy man, Ace had seen the man give a small smile to Luffy's cheerful promise.

"I… felt that…" He sounded unsure for a moment and looked at his hand as it trembled only slightly before he closed off again, his face becoming a rock of ice once more. Ace and Law looked to each other, something odd was wrong with this man. It was like he didn't understand feelings, and the Seastone must be making him incredibly sensitive to their touch. Was it the mans Devil Fruit?

Testing Law ran his hands a little harder across the man's chest, so more sounds came from him but there was a slight tremble in his muscles and a flicker in his orange eye. "Take off our clothes, Volkan." Slowly the man did as asked and removed the pirate's clothes until all three of them were standing gloriously naked in the cabin.

Together both Ace and Law stood behind Volkan to eye his arse, with his thumbs Law spread the General's arse cheeks so they could eye their sought after prize, "Volkan, has anyone taken you in your arse before?" Law asked after a moment, the hole looked so incredibly… tight.

Volkan looked back at them both, "No." He spoke curtly with the tiniest hint of uncertainty, the pirates licked their lips at the thought of his virgin hole and looked at each other with a nod. They already planned how to take the man during their 'revenge plan'. Being a virgin in this area just made it all seem sweeter.

Lying on the bed, Law stoked his shaft to full hardness while Ace led Volkan over. The oldest man crawled on top and knelt above the pirate's hardness, he braced himself upright with hands flat against Law's stomach while Ace climbed behind him. The single orange eye flashed back indifferently as Ace positioned himself, then a look of faint anxiety flickered in his orbs as he felt Law press against his arse too.

Ace wrapped a hand around both him and Law and pressed their shafts together to their tips were so tight they seemed like one. Knowing what was coming, Volkan leaned slightly forward while forcing his body to relax. He himself had done this multiple times with his bolder Marines, but even with that knowledge he still felt his body slightly tense as the two pirates pushed into him.

Feeling the man tensing up as they started to push in, both men paused when their tips were fully inside. Did they want to hurt him in their revenge? Volkan didn't actually let them hurt and always made sure they enjoyed his touch, even when Ace was being punished by the Marine's. When they had let his pleasure overtake them they found it so… addicting.

No they didn't want to hurt him, they wanted him to feel the pleasure for himself. To understand how maddening it really was.

With nails scraping, Ace ran his fingers down Volkan's back. The man shivered and looked over his shoulder at the youngest man. Following suite Law ran his palms across Volkan's scarred body and fondled the man's hardening nipples, the smallest of sounds came out of him and his body relaxed slowly. With delicate ease the two pirates pushed in before Volkan could tense again, stretching the man wide painfully.

And all three of them released deep sounds when Law and Ace fully hilted together hitting the General's nerves and pleasure spots perfectly, Volkan closed his eye and grasped onto the desire he felt as best as he could. Was this what his power did to others? No wonder men went mad from it.

Through his haze of desire, Law noticed the look of understanding on the man's face along with the lust and frowned through his own pleasure, "Have you never felt pleasure?"

Opening his eye to blink at the man beneath him with , Volkan shook in agreement to Law's breathless question. Not halting in running their hands against them man's snow white skin, the pirates began to thrust with the wish to give him more of it. One pulled out to the tip and hit back inside then the other moved, they got into perfect sync while Volkan shivered. So this whole time Volkan wasn't feeling pleasure, was he simply letting his Marines and the pirates take pleasure from him?

Deeply he groaned as the pleasure grew more powerful, he didn't even need to struggle to hold on to it as it filled him. Hearing the curt sound from him, Law and Ace moaned and sped up their pace. Volkan was spreading wide for them and it was getting easier to hit him deep and move.

Looking down Law could see how hard the man was from all his plesure, his large shaft bounced with each thrust between their stomachs, weeping at the tip from all the new pleasure and Law licked his lips at the sight. He could remember how sweet the man tasted during his 'slavery' and had the desire to suck him dry.

His eyes didn't roam from the desired flesh so Law was able to witness the man's release erupting across his stomach, it was warm as it pooled on Law's navel and didn't drip to the bed. Having to look away else he threw Volkan and Ace back to lap up the come and suck the General, Law looked up into Volkan's face and almost came at the sight he was able to witness.

Pure bliss was what it could be described as, the usually ice expressional man looked like he was in bliss. The orange eye was more of a woody brown as it was darkened with lust and yearning, Volkan had his mouth slightly agape as he let the different feelings flow through him.

Law moaned and arched into the sheets while looking at the man's face, over his shoulder Law could see Ace through a blur. The young pirate was baring his teeth as he thrust, they were both pulled closer to their release when Volkan's walls had almost strangled them.

"Damn it…" Ace growled out deeply as he held Volkan tightly around the hips, Law held on just beneath his hands as they both sped up as best as they could. Laying his head back against Ace's shoulder, Volkan closed his eyes with the most serene look on his face as he grinded back against the two pirates.

Feeling the man moving with them was the last straw for their pleasure, Law released Volkan's hips and wrapped his hands around the man's already rehardening shaft to pump it roughly with their desperate thrusts, crying out together the two came inside the General filling him with their warm essence.

After a few more jerking pumps by Law while Ace pulled out with pop, Volkan came with a strangled moan. Law removed his hands and licked them clean while Volkan rolled to the side to recover from his twitching thus making Law's shaft limply fall out of the man's warmth, looking at his fellow prate with an smirk Ace dipped his head and mouthed away the release on the other pirates stomach with a moan.

Volkan watched through a hazy eye as Ace cleaned Law's stomach, the young man looked a little red in his face from the familiar taste.

Standing at the edge of the bed while still breathing hard, Law grabbed Volkan's red hair and pulled the man over in a crawl, moaning Law pulled the man's mouth around his sagging shaft and forced his head to bob up and down. Not knowing what to do for a moment, Volkan simply let the man thrust into his mouth and harden. Then while thinking about what his Marines did for him, he stroked his tongue against Law's tip.

This drew out a long moan and a rough jerk of his hips.

Watching from behind, Ace ran his eyes up and down what was visible of Volkan's shaft and balls before eyeing the man's leaking hole. Bending down he lapped the man clean with a moan at the taste of himself and law, and pushed in his tongue making Volkan give a small grunting moan, reaching down Ace began to knead himself so he was hard again as he moved his tongue in and out to clean the man's walls hungrily.

Kneeling and moving his head away while licking his lips at the taste, Ace slammed himself deep into the man drawing out an almost surprised moan. Needing to desperately hold on to something, Volkan wrapped a hand around Law's manhood's base and clenched onto the edge of the bed, slowly he caressed the warm pulsing flesh with the speed of his sucking.

A small moaning chuckle came from Law at the older mans actions, he began to slam his hips into the General's mouth at the same speed as Ace as he came roaring towards his second release. He gripped onto Volkan's red hair that was falling from his hair tie and almost tore out hair at the tightness he held it, "You will swallow everything."

Volkan moaned in understanding as Law spoke breathlessly and sucked at his shaft more eagerly, behind him Ace grabbed his shaft from between his legs and palmed the flesh almost painfully. From the door of the cabin the Heart Pirate's peered in to see how it was going, they went wide eyed at the sight of the cold General moaning around their Captain.

Watching they witnessed the cry of pleasure from Law and Ace as they both came, sucking filled the room as both Volkan's mouth and arse drank them dry. The man moaned and looked up at Law when the pirate moved back and Ace pulled out.

"Sit on the edge of the bed." Volkan did as asked as sighed as Law took him into his own mouth, the Heart pirates went dry in the mouth and quickly rushed away. It reminded them of the day on the General's ship and they didn't wish to witness it. It felt like they were loosing their Captain again.

Laying his head back against Ace's chest, Volkan closed his eye and threaded an almost gentle hand through Law's messy hair. The pirate moaned at the feeling of the large shaft hitting his throat with each bob, he remembered doing all of this like it was yesterday.

Teeth and a hot mouth suckled at Volkan's neck, he tilted his head to give Ace more skin from beneath his collar and breathed out a heavy sigh as Law rubbed his stomach. Fingernails ran up and down his spine making him shiver.

Opening his hazy eye Volkan opened his mouth and gave a loud moan as he came, Law eagerly sucked him clean and stood back up to kiss the man. That made Volkan blink as Law stuck his tongue into his mouth and licked, none of his Marines kissed him like this. Maybe feathery ones across his skin and face but never…

He moaned into the mouth and did his best to kiss back, with burning hands Ace was touched every part of his flesh while sucking his neck. The skin had a trail of red from the heat that Ace was putting into his hands with the power of his Devil Fruit, Volkan flailed out and grabbed Law's arse. He tugged the man closer and grinded his hips against law bringing out small moans from them both.

"Damn it, this was supposed to be our revenge." Volkan did not understand what Law meant as he continued to grind against Law and feel himself harden, "Volkan, inside me now."

Now he understood as Law bent against the wall, seeing the pirates arse begging for him, Volkan rushed over eagerly and spread the man's cheeks with his palms. He pushed inside in one thrust and they both moaned at the familiar feeling. From the bed, Ace watched with a hungry smirk.

Law moaned and arched, his fingernails dug into the wood of his ship as he was pushed against the wall at Volkan's powerful hips, how many times had they done this? He could barely remember every detail in the haze of lust he had suffered so many months ago.

The feeling of being filled with the General's shaft was heavenly, Law almost felt himself fall back into his slave faze as he moaned and howled in pleasure. It wasn't as strong as with Volkan's power but it still had a strong effect on his whole body, Law shivered as he came.

A slap was heard across the room followed with a grunt from Volkan, Ace slapped him again with a flaming hand and gripped both cheeks in his hands to squeeze them until Volkan looked like he had burning brands on both his arse cheeks. There wasn't much pain that could be felt by Volkan, but the hands will defiantly scar, Ace had permanently marked him with the shape of his palms and fingers.

Loudly Volkan moaned as he buried himself deeply and came, Law sighed as he felt the man's essence fill him and drip down the inside of his thighs. Slowly the three men eased onto the bed tangle together.

Ace tightened his lips as he watched Volkan's face. As the high of pleasure faded, slowly Volkan's face turned cold and empty. "Why do you seem to find it hard to show emotion?"

Listening to the conversation, Law ran his lips against Volkan's back and neck. "I think it is my Devil Fruit, I control others emotions and senses but lost my own in turn." Even after what transpired, his voice was already steady and indifferent, but the two pirates now understood. It wasn't by his own choice like they had originally thought.

"So did you found your father? Luffy said he would." Ace and Law rolled the man onto his back and leaned on their hands to watch his face, both pirates ran patterns across his torso.

"Yes." The smallest of smiles rose to his lips before vanishing again. Silently the men waited but Volkan didn't elaborate making Ace and Law slightly frustrated.

"Well? Who is he?"

Volkan looked at Ace and smiled softly again, "Garp…"

Silence filled the two pirates as they halted what they were doing, "Garp, Luffy's grandfather? Then that means your Luffy's uncle… my adopted uncle?" Ace didn't know what to think about that, he was both happy and horrified. What was with the Monkey D. family?

A bright smile spread across Volkan's face and both Law and Ace couldn't help but join him with their own smaller smirks, "I have a father, brother and nephew…"

"Yes, and don't forget me. My dear adopted uncle." Ace chuckled at his humour as he kissed the one eyed man on his scarred jaw, Volkan looked at him with eye showing faint adoration.

Law gave a curt sort while running a hand between Volkan's thigh to stroke the skin there, Volkan's leg spread automatically to give more flesh to be kneaded,

"Well uncle, I expect 'family love' in the morning. You gave it to Law and not me." Ace commented with a pout while he gave Volkan's shaft a pump, it was what he meant by family love, the old man looked down at the hand stroking him before meeting Ace's eyes.

"Why not now?" Ace's eyes flashed at the tone of Volkan's voice and he rolled to his hands and knees without hesitation, Volkan knelt and positioned his hardness between Ace's spread legs. Crying out in pleasure as Volkan hit his nerves deeply, Ace arched and clenched the sheets.

Wiggling his head beneath Ace's hips, Law took the young pirate into his mouth making Ace moan and grind against them.

It didn't take long for Ace to come with their attention and the feeling of the General inside him again, and Volkan followed with a small sigh of relief as the young man tightened around him. They all collapsed and held onto each other tightly, their skin pressed hotly together as they drifted to sleep.

Through the night the Heart Pirate's checked on them and shook their heads at the sight. Both pirates were tucked rather protectively in the arms of Volkan looking as comfortable with the man as they did with their fellow pirates. The smallest of smiles was on the older man's face.

Did Ace and Law get their revenge, or something else?


End file.
